


Scream

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Peter, Leash and Collar, Light Crossdressing, M/M, Pet Play, Starker Bingo 2019, Sub Tony, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Use of the C Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter gets in one of his moods and doms the fuck out of Tony. That's it, that's the fic. (Bingo Prompt G1)





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty tasty one. My first fic for the bingo. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy.

It's not often that Peter gets into a mood to dominate Tony, but every time it comes up, it's like his whole demeanor changes. He gets in the mood to wear different clothes, mouth off more, order Tony around like a spoiled prince. It makes him a little excited, and he can see the same excitement mirrored in Tony's eyes every time. So when he wakes up the Friday he goes to Tony's after school feeling that way, he knows he's going to have a fun time when he gets to Tony.

He dresses up for the mood: a Stark Industries crop-top, crotchless high-waisted fishnet tights, black jean booty shorts, and black combat boots. A little stereotypical, but also a far cry from his usual baggy sweaters and light jeans. He decides to add on a little eyeliner, mascara, and some flavored gloss to pull the look together. He feels powerful and decides to send a snap to Tony after putting on some shades he stole from him a while back, blowing a kiss to the camera. After a quick ruffle of his curls, he shoulders his bag and runs out to the bus.

He settles next to Ned with a grin as he starts talking about the newest additions to the LEGO museum, getting into a conversation about planning another visit (with the help of Mr. Stark, of course). His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he pulls it out, grinning at the message he gets from Tony.

_Daddy Stark <3  
You're a little minx_

Peter pockets it again and goes back to talking to Ned until he gets to school. He finally sends a reply to Tony before going on his way.

_Spider-Baby  
Just u wait :*_

\---

By the end of the day, Peter is buzzing with energy and ready to _go_. His leg is bouncing as he stares at the clock, sucking on the end of his highlighter absentmindedly. He's the first one out when the bell rings, putting away what isn't needed for homework in his locker before practically running out of the building to get to Happy. He grins when he gets in the back and Tony is sitting there already, pressing up against his side and licking his lips. "Hey, Daddy," he purrs, curling his fingers around the older man's tie as he gives him a heated stare. "Missed you." Tony audibly swallows as his eyes fill with heat.

"So that's how we're feeling today, huh?" he questions softly. Peter tugs him closer as the partition goes up and the car starts, pressing their lips together in a hard, almost sloppy, kiss. Tony barely wastes time in pulling Peter in his lap and whimpers, giving himself over to Peter's lips moving against his. He feels himself getting wet against his briefs already and feels Tony hardening in his slacks. He grinds them together, pressing hard against him and letting out a soft huff of pleasure. His other hand goes into Tony's hair and twists, getting a soft cry of pain that pools heat between his legs. He pulls back with spit-slick lips, connected to Tony with a thin strand of saliva.

"I'm going to mess you up," he chuckles softly. "I'm in a _mood_ today." Tony rubs his hips with his thumbs and licks his lips.

"I'm looking forward to it, baby. It's been a while since you've been in one of these." Peter hums and nuzzles into his neck, nipping the skin there. He twists the tie in his hand even more and moves back in the seat, this time pulling Tony on top of him. Tony's breath hitches as he follows like an obedient puppy, hovering over him on his hands and knees.

"You're so pretty, Daddy." He brushes a thumb over Tony's cheek as he cups it, the older man leaning into the touch. He tugs Tony down to settle on top of him for the rest of the ride, his hand leaving his cheek to run through his hair as they talk about their days.

When the car stops, Tony gets up and is the first out of the car, practically tugging Peter out in his excitement. Peter giggles and follows him to the elevator, barely getting to wave at Happy. The moment the doors close he has Tony crowded in the corner, lips pressed against his and hands pressing Tony's arms against the wall by his wrists. He slides a thigh between his legs, against the hard cock straining to be freed from its confines, and eagerly swallows the groan that Tony releases. When the doors reopen they stumble out, Peter pulling back from him to pull him by his tie into his bedroom. He pulls him all the way to the bed and between his legs, sitting down on the bed and pulling Tony down a bit with him.

Tony licks his lips and leans down further to kiss Peter, who turns away at the last second so that his lips fall on his cheek. He lets out a quiet whine of need but pulls back, letting Peter have full control. Peter presses on his shoulders until he's on his knees between his legs. He stands up enough to pull his shorts off, and Tony watches him intensely, yearning to touch him. His eyes glaze over in lust when he sees that Peter's gone commando and crotchless, and he knees closer in yearning for a taste of his boy. "You need to be patient," Peter tsks as he spreads his legs, showing the glistening wetness of his cunt. Tony swallows and nods, barely scooting back and fisting his hands in the little give his slacks have. Fingers curl in his hair and pull his head back by it. Peter watches him shiver and lick his lips again. Peter scoots to the very edge of the bed, placing his cunt mere inches away from his mouth.

"Peter, please," he gasps, uncaring of how he sounds in the privacy of their bedroom. Peter gives a thoughtful hum before pulling him in and finally, _finally_ letting Tony get a taste of what he wants. Legs settle on his shoulders as he wraps his arms around Peter's thighs and holds him in place, tongue curling against his folds and lips closing around his little dick. Peter groans softly and bucks his hips, head tilting back at the pleasure he's been awaiting all day.

"That's it. Good Daddy, please your boy." Tony always dives in like a starving man when given the chance to go down on Peter, even more so when Peter is in one of his dominant moods. He bites his lip and moves his free hand under his crop top to toy with his nipples. "F-Fuck." He lets Tony have his fun pleasuring him for a while before pulling him back, the man gasping with Peter's slick covering his mouth and chin and eyes blown to a barely-there ring of brown. It's one of the most beautiful things Peter has ever seen. He frees his hair and leans back on his hand, legs still spread, but Tony knows better than to move forward without permission. "Strip and get the cock ring."

He turns away when Tony scrambles to obey and kicks his boots off, leaving the tights and the shirt. He busies himself getting the lube and the collar and leash he picked out personally for Tony, the red leather with a golden D-ring and tag that says _Daddy_ in neat elegant script that he practiced specifically for it. He turns back to find Tony standing in front of the bed, dripping cock and balls adorned with the pretty leather ring. "Good boy. Kneel." Tony drops to his knees and bows his head. Peter clasps the collar around this neck and clips the leash to the ring after.

He has him stand and keeps the handle of the leash around his wrist as he moves back until his he's resting against the headboard. Tony kneels on the bed and watches as Peter spreads lube on his fingers then along his lips. The fingers tease, spreading to draw Tony's eyes as if they weren't already on them. He bites his lip as his fingers dip in and impatiently stretches himself, far too eager for Tony to be inside of him. His hips buck, and he lets out quiet, breathless moans that has Tony's mouth hanging open and unconscious whimpers leaving the back of his throat. Peter chuckles quietly around a groan. "You're so impatient, Daddy." He gets up to three fingers and stretches himself a few more times before pulling them out and tugging Tony closer by his leash. He slicks up his cock with quick strokes that make his breath hitch and his cock jump. Peter lets go and flips onto his stomach, getting on all fours. "Come on. Fuck me nice and hard."

Tony wastes no time and eases his cock into Peter's cunt with a soft groan that matches Peter's gasp. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_." He wastes no time in thrusting, fucking into Peter with little restraint. Peter keeps a tight grip on the leash, shortening it so that Tony is pressed fully into his back as his hips snap against his ass. The sounds of their pleasure fill the room, the creaking of the bed mixing in with them. One of Tony's arms wraps around Peter's body and his other hand grips the sheets next to them. Peter clenches around him and trembles with a soft whine of need. Tony can't help but bite his neck, sucking a mark into the skin. Peter's hips roll back into his at the sensation, and his fingers dig into Peter's skin, leaving marks that'll eventually turn into bruises.

"St-Stop," Peter gasps. Tony lets out a whimper of protest but stops immediately, pressed deep inside of his warmth. "Out." He pulls out and is let to sit on his haunches, length being added to his leash. "Lay down. I want to ride you." Tony barely takes a moment to nod before he's laying down, head resting on a pillow. Peter takes a moment to run his fingertips down over Tony's reactor scars and then his stomach, tracing the muscles and making Tony arch with a shiver. He adds more lube to his cock before straddling Tony and sliding down onto it with a sweet sigh. Tony grips the sheets again and has to keep from gripping Peter's hips, knowing that he'd be in trouble to try to guide him right now. Peter immediately starts rolling his hips, gripping the leash tight.

Tony keeps his eyes on Peter even as his hips buck and his head tilts back in the pleasure. His pleasure goes up with his balls, and he feels his orgasm approaching much quicker than he expected. “P-Peter,” he whines, muscles tensing. “Peter, _please_. N-Need to cum, p-please!” Peter clenches down on his cock and licks his lips.

“Go ahead, Daddy.” Tony grips the sheets tighter as his hips buck, a dry orgasm shaking his body as his cock jerks inside of Peter. A soft cry tears through his lips as Peter keeps his hips moving, eyes focused on him. He trembles under him and whines in oversensitivity, toes curling at the pain-edged pleasure. He takes his time with his rocks now, easing up a bit on Tony while still working himself up to his orgasm. “Poor Daddy,” he coos. “All worked up and couldn’t cum.” He whines with need at closes his eyes at the teasing.

“Baby boy…” Two fingers ease between his lips, and he starts to suck unprompted.

“So needy. Don’t you want me to be satisfied first?” The look in Tony’s eyes once they’re open and have caught sight of his mock pout is dark and longing. It sends a shiver down his spine and makes his chest swell with pride and power. “Such a powerful man when you need to be. But you fall apart just for your baby, don’t you?” A swirl of his hips has Tony releasing a choked cry around his fingers. He thrusts them in time with his movements, feeling himself getting worked up at the sight of him starting to drool around his fingers and down his chin. His head tilts back as his orgasm builds up, biting his lip and whimpering quietly. He pulls his fingers out of Tony’s mouth and moves them back to his cock ring, pressing it open. He plants his hands on Tony’s chest, the cold chain pressing into Tony’s heated skin, and rocks his hips in a punishing pace. Tony finally gives in and grips his hips with a loud cry.

“_Peter_! _Peter Peter Peter!_” Tony shakes apart as he cums, Peter barely a step behind him as he bottoms out and squeezes Tony’s hips with his thighs, lip between his teeth and almost curling into a smile as the pleasure fully takes him over. He bows his head as he pants, eyes shut as his hips twitch slightly and little, breathless moans escape between his lips. He tosses the leash to the side and lets Tony pull him down on top of him, both gasping at the shift of his cock. He nuzzles into Tony’s neck with a pleased sigh.

“Such a good boy, Daddy.” Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s hair and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sips holy water* Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
